It was always you
by Sami1997
Summary: Just a quick one shot on what I wish happened when Angela found out she was pregnant


Angela sat on the side of her tub, her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands. Her mind was racing a thousand miles per second. _How could this happen? Why did I let this happen? I really messed up. Please please please God, let this be what it needs to be, but I promise, no matter what the outcome, I am going to change my life. _Angela was rethinking the last few years and all the mistakes she has made and all the regrets that she has. She regrets the fact the she forced Dwight to keep their relationship quiet. She regrets the fact that when she was angry at Dwight she decided to date Andy. She regrets cheating on Andy with Dwight, when she should have been honest with herself and just left Andy to be with Dwight. She thought that maybe things would change when she met Robert, things would change, that he would be her fresh start, but no matter how she tried to avoid him, she couldn't get Dwight out of her mind, which lead to her sleeping with one. "One last time." She thought to herself. Now here she sat in her bathroom 3 weeks later, waiting to find out the outcome of a pregnancy test.

Angela was lost in thought, thinking about the pros and cons of having a baby, when her phone alarm when off, telling her it was time to check the stick. She got up slowly from the tub and made her way to the sink where she left the test, face down. She gave a quick glance in the mirror and straighten her skirt. Finally she grabbed the test and flipped it over. _Positive_. Angela couldn't believe it. She was pregnant, really pregnant. She would be raising a child of her own. She suddenly felt a slight flash of guilt. She would be raising Dwight's child. She could lie and have sex with Robert and clam that it was his kid. No, no she can't so that, because then she would never really be truly happy. Sure Robert would be able to buy her anything and give her just about everything, except what she really wants is Dwight.

Angela took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before she quickly put the pregnancy test in her pocket and left the bathroom. She grabbed her purse and her keys and left her house. She got in her car and began driving to wear she knew she belonged. On her drive there, her heart was pounding and she was beginning to feel excited. Once she turned onto Dwight's road a sudden though hit her. _What if Dwight doesn't want me, or worse, what if he doesn't want the baby. _Angela kept the thought in the back of her mind but she knew that she need to tell Dwight everything. She pulled into her usual spot next to the barn and saw Dwight working in the field. She got out of her car and closed the door. Dwight was too far away to hear her door shut so she decided to make her way too him. On her way of her to him, she decided to take in her view, Dwight was in a white tank and his work pants. His muscles were straining due the hard work he was doing, manually plowing the field.

Angela was about 10 feet away, when she finally found her voice again. "Dwight." She said, her voice sounding almost foreign to her now. She had been in her head for so long, she forgot what she actually sounded like. Upon hearing his name Dwight quickly looked up and say Angela, the one who got away. He knew something was different the second he saw her. "Angela. What do I owe the pleasure." Dwight said, standing up. Angela lost all the confidence she ever had. Her fears were beginning to nag at her and she wished she could just restart her day, her week, or maybe her life. Do to Angela's silence, Dwight's worry increased but he reminded himself that she was no longer his. "Angela, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I have a lot of work to do here and…" "I'm pregnant." Angela cut Dwight off before he could finish.

Dwight felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart. Did she really come all this way just to rub it in his face that she was with someone else. "Well, I am sure you and Robert must be happy. Now if you'll excuse me." Dwight started to move past Angela, but she grabbed his arm pulling him closer to her. "Dwight, you are the only one I have been with. Robert and I..we haven't..we never." Angela cringed at the thought have having sex with Robert. She couldn't get herself to say it. "How can I be sure what you are saying is true." Dwight stated. He was good at building up walls, bu Angela was even better at tearing them down. Reaching into her back pocket she held onto the test and handed it to him. Dwight looked at it and say that it did indeed clam that Angela was pregnant. Dwight opened his mouth, about to come up with another excuse, saying that she was lying or she was just messing with him. She played a lot of games but he never thought she would stoop this low, but before he could say anything, Angela Spoke up. "Please don't say anything yet, just hear me out first." Dwight closed his mouth and gave her a nod, allowing her to speak. "Dwight, you are the only person I have been with in a long time. If you don't believe me, than we can get a paternity test. Above all that though, you need to know that it always been you. Dwight, you have been my everything, and I don't deserve the wonderful things you have done. You have comforted me during my low points, and were there to pick em up, even though I have hurt you in the worst possible way. I'm leaving Robert. I miss you and I want to be with you. Dwight, what I am trying to say is that I love you."

Dwight stared at Angela for a log time, he was overcome by emotions. He knew if that child she was carrying was his or not he was going to raise it and love it as if it was his own. Dwight knew what he had to do. Slowly he got down on one need and pulled out a gold ring. "Marry me." Dwight simply said. "Wh..what?" Angela could not believe what was happening. "Angela Noelle Martin, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Before Dwight had time to react Angela tackled him to the ground scream yes. "Yes! Yes! Yes!. Oh yes I will marry you." Once Angela took a breath, Dwight took that opportunity to give her a long awaited kiss. "I love you, Dwight." "I love you too, Monkey."


End file.
